Honey, I'm Home
by Sasukeluva 4eva
Summary: With every twist of her hips, he saw stars. In her eyes, he found sanctuary. In her arms, he always came back home. To her. Post-Epilogue. Canon. /For Sasuke-kun's Birthday. Please Read and Review./


**Author's Note:** SEVERAL WEEKS LATE BUT WHATEVER! _PLEASE BOW DOWN AND WORSHIP MY ULTIMATE HUSBANDO ON THE DAY OF HIS BIRTH! HAPPY BIRTHDAY SASUKE-KUN, MY DARLING, AHHHHHHH— Enjoy this little shot of mine! I certainly had fun writing it!_

 _WARNING FOR CUTE PAPA!SASUKE GUYS!_

 **Playlist:** _Drunk in Love and Devil May Cry (to all those who found this song due to their love of the incredible Capcom games starring husbando Dante; you kinda rock)_ by The Weeknd.

 **Disclaimer: IDNON, BIDHTOS! That is all.**

* * *

 **Categories:** Romance, Family— ** _FLUFF!Smut_** whoop!

 **Characters:** U ** _chiha_** Sasuke x U ** _chiha_** Sakura—with a brief appearance from my preshbab _Sara-chan_!

 **Rating:** Unabashedly **_M_** ( **NSFW** _people!_ )

 ** _Summary: With every twist of her hips, he saw stars. In her eyes, he found sanctuary. In her arms, he always came back home. To her. Post-Epilogue. Canon._**

* * *

*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*

 **S** _a_ s **u** _k_ e **l** _u_ v **a** _4_ e **v** _a_ **p** _r_ e **s** _e_ n **t** _s_ _ **;**_

 ** _Honey, I'm Home_**

A Sasuke x Sakura Lemon Oneshot

*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*

* * *

 **.**

Sakura felt his presence long before he had walked through the front door of their spacious abode, her plush pink lips spreading into a jubilant smile as her gaze flickered over the wall across from her. It was just after one in the afternoon, and she was in the process of finishing up cleaning in the kitchen when she had detected his warm and familiar chakra signal wafting in through the sturdy walls. Her skin prickled with excitement, raising into fine pinpricks of hair as butterflies frothed precariously in her tummy. He always had this effect on her.

Even after twelve years of marriage, and after a lifetime of loving him in silence before that, the raven haired Uchiha—her beautiful, wonderful, amazing husband of whom she loved endlessly and unconditionally—had always summoned her fluster with relative ease; without ever having to try. Sakura gnawed on her bottom lip, anticipation unravelling in her stomach as she heard the front door open; closing in quick succession as Sasuke's tired voice called out to her.

"I'm home, Sakura." The pink haired kunoichi wiped her hands on the nearby dish towel, folding it over the countertop as she shuffled hastily into the living room with a broad smile on her pretty features; her bare feet padding against the timber flooring as she turned into the open space where she knew her lover was waiting for her. Her bright green eyes searched for his imposing frame, finding him sprawled on their couch with his sole arm thrown over his eyes. His posture alone screamed exhaustion, and she could discern the exasperation in his expression through the sour twist to his lips.

Sakura inhaled softly, a little breathless from just how at ease he seemed to be, coming home after such an extended length of absence.

He was so, so very beautiful in tender moments like this, when he was so raw and vulnerable in his own shell, and she felt her heart swell with an infinite well of love as she closed the distance between them. Settling between his parted thighs, Sakura reached down and cupped his cheeks lovingly within her open palms, her countenance a perpetual stain of absolute awe and devotion as she drank in his chiselled features with a mounting sense of disbelief. She was so used to being a two-part unit that consisted of her and their precious baby that Sasuke's presence was almost dreamlike.

She had been tormented for so long by the whispers of longing that beckoned for his touch, and to have him here, the very tangible proof of her years of waiting bearing the fruit of love reciprocated, lounging languidly on their large settee, fulfilled her in a manner that only he could ever instil within her. The pinkette's heart trembled when he dropped his arm from his face, his dark iris boring into her soul as he trailed his fingertips over the camber of her hip, before he cradled her waist with a gloved hand.

"Welcome home, honey. Long day?" Sakura murmured softly, breaking the comfortable silence that had settled between them as she held his gaze with a gentle intensity that was not lost on him.

Sasuke hummed in response, eyes falling to a close as he leaned into her touch with a sigh of contentment. It had been tedious, to say the least. The obnoxious tenor of one Uzumaki Boruto still echoed in a repetitive droning in his eardrums, and his temples throbbed with an impending headache; the little brat was the spitting image of his damned father, and as endearing as he could be at the best of times, he was a huge pain in Sasuke's ass. Honestly, the blonde spaz was going to be the death of him one of these days. Training him as his formal sensei gave him some perspective as to the sheer amount of crap Kakashi must have endured when he had taken on Naruto as his student, and his respect for his previous mentor skyrocketed alongside the dull thumping of his brain rattling against his skull.

Sakura's musical laughter filtered into the din, awakening his senses as his heart fluttered, unbidden, within his chest. She had this thrall over him that he could never quite rationalise or explain, but over the years he had given up trying to figure out the mystery of his lovely wife's sway over him as he allowed himself to be swept up in her momentum.

"Let me guess; Boruto-kun?"

"Hn." Sasuke grunted in affirmation to her amused assumption, rolling his exposed eye as he let his neck fall back into the headrest beneath him; the demon spawn of his jinchuuriki brother had put him through what he could only describe as hell. Sparring was one thing, where he was virtually untouchable; but having his ear talked off at a million miles a minute was a dizzyingly unpleasant happenstance for the stoic Uchiha patriarch, who was used to the lackadaisical pace of his quiet home life. One bombastic blonde was enough for him to deal with at a time, and he dreaded the day when the two of them inhabited the same space. He could practically feel his future migraine niggling away at the fraying edges of his conscience, and he scowled at the thought that had assuaged him in that one instance where he found himself nearing the end of his short tether.

Sasuke had never been a patient man, but his tolerance had grown immensely over the years, and he often found himself missing the cacophony that was Uzumaki Naruto while he was away from the village—not that he would ever admit to that aloud.

Sakura bit her lip to refrain from giggling again at his expense, forgoing it for the sake of his shaken sanity as he sunk further into himself, the stress of his day fully registering with him and her both as he allowed his tense muscles to indulge in the feeling of her resting between his slack legs. Eyes still closed and hand now tracing tender arcs against her side, Sasuke parted his lips to speak; his voice inflectionless as he tried to stave off his sudden urge to curl up with Sakura like a cat on the couch and drift off into the peaceful embrace of inertia.

"Where's Sarada?" Concern and a little disappointment had filtered into his tone when he had been unable to sense her presence in their house, and his penchant for overprotectiveness reared its ugly head at the thought of her getting hurt when he could prevent its happening. Their daughter was a studious child, and endeavoured to excel in everything that she said and did, but as it was a Saturday afternoon, there were no academy classes being held; which begged to question what she was up to while not under his watchful eyes.

Sakura sighed wistfully, shuffling closer to his prone form when he pulled her forward by the hip rather insistently, her emerald orbs glistening with mirth as she responded to his fatherly affection with all the patience in the world dripping off of her.

"She's spending the day with Chōchō. Chōji and Karui are looking after her, don't worry. She should be back by dinner time, actually." The pink haired Uchiha smiled kindly, her fondness of her friends all too clear in the way that she carried herself even as she moved to straddle his hips.

It was an easy transition, and Sasuke felt his lips quirk with a smile as she wriggled to make herself comfortable astride him, her hands winding through his dark hair as she settled her weight against him. His tresses were dampened with perspiration but remained still silky to the touch, and Sakura marvelled at its texture even as she brushed her lips in the ghost of a kiss against the small sliver of exposed forehead that she had available to her. Her cheeks were a little flushed, rising with her temperature as he rested his sole hand firmly on her backside, inevitably locking her in place upon his lap.

"Speaking of dinner; is there anything that the birthday boy wants to eat tonight? Your wish is my command." Sakura stated resolutely, her tone carrying a hint of flirtation to it as she teased him for the umpteenth time that day with the promise of something more… substantial.

Sasuke tipped his head back, chuckling audibly in response to her jeering as he allowed his pleased smile to be seen. She jerked on his chain all the time, whether it was intentional or not, and it amused him to no end that she couldn't always comprehend the impact of her words on him until he had her naked and writhing beneath him. As the thought crossed his mind, a devious notion flickered all too quickly across the forefront of his musings, and an idea dawned upon him.

Casting a casual glance off in the direction of the clock on the opposite wall, Sasuke noted that it was twenty past one. Now in theory they would be eating at around seven, leaving them with just over five hours to have some… adult time… before Sakura had to prep for supper.

"So Sarada won't be home until at least 6:30…?" He posed his hypothesis with a growing smirk on his lips, his hidden iris now in view as his side-fringe fell away from his face; Sakura stiffening in his arm at the sultry turn his voice had taken as she pulled back to look at him coyly from beneath long eyelashes.

A pool of heat uncoiled itself within her tummy, stirring a resonating throb in her groin as she stared into his handsome face with a light dusting of embarrassment staining her smooth cheeks beautifully. She knew his tones all too well, and the blatant promise of sinful indulgence that coated his suggestion was rich with want, and Sakura found herself growing hotter by the second under his intense scrutiny.

Swallowing the lump in her suddenly dry throat, Sakura nodded dumbly, stuck in a haze of delight as Sasuke hefted her weight without another word over his shoulder—arm curling beneath her full bottom as he erected himself into a standing position.

And without the pretentious attempt at subtlety that Sakura would normally caution in the bedroom when Sarada was home with them, her husband strode across the room with long steps, climbing the staircase to the second floor landing two at a time. The pinkette had a wonderful view of his lower half working for all of its worth as it carried them both to their room, and she had to fight the urge to reach down and _squeeze_.

It was truly trying, as he had an amazing ass.

He had an amazing _everything_.

Not an inch of him was a disappointment, and it was the cause of many heated nights of unbridled passion. Of course, Sarada had been the result of one of those wonderful evenings, although Sakura had never been able to figure out _when_ or _where_ they had been exactly when she had been conceived. She shrugged off her internal ponderings when she felt his warm breath on the back of her thighs, and she shuddered at the thought of those sweet exhalations dipping a little higher up her anatomy…

Sakura exhaled shakily, eyes rapidly darkening with lust as he toed open their bedroom door and kicked it shut behind him, before he deposited her lithe frame onto the mattress of their bed and settled atop her. Sakura wound her arms around his neck, his knees sinking into the edge of the solid contraption as he sealed her mouth shut with a mind-numbing kiss that had her toes curling into the carpet on the floor.

She brushed her tongue against his, pulling him ever deeper into her moist cavern as she fiddled with the collection of buttons that helped to clip his shirt in place with a practiced precision that had been attained over years of helping him into his attire whenever he had struggled to do so.

He had learned to adjust to life with only one arm, and he had become especially dexterous because of it; this was proven when he peeled his lips away from hers, an amused huff leaving his parted orifice as he deftly yanked his top over his head and discarded it somewhere by his feet, before he made very quick work of tugging off her sundress (more like nearly ripping it from her body in the wake of his enthusiasm.)

The pink haired kunoichi's hands had already fallen to the loops on the hem of his pants, and she slipped impetuous fingers through them as she pulled him into her waiting embrace. Their lips met in a mess of tongue and teeth, and the intensity of their kisses amplified tenfold when Sasuke sucked her bottom lip into his mouth. Sakura moaned softly, the vibrations summoned with it dancing across Sasuke's tongue and raising the hairs on the back of his neck as he deepened their lip-lock. Hands splayed against his pectorals, the pinkette made no ceremony of brushing her open palms over the bared expanse of flesh, delighting in his fervent growl when her fingertips grazed over his nipples.

Breaking apart for air, the raven haired Uchiha smirked against her lips, pressing his mouth against the quirked corner of her impetuous grin as he yanked the flimsy negligee down and over the full camber of her breasts. Her pert protuberances stiffened under his intense scrutiny, and she arched into his waiting touch with an ardency that made Sasuke chuckle under his breath.

"Eager, are we?" He murmured between hot kisses on her cheek, chin and neck, teeth grazing against the soft flesh of her throat as she swallowed a low keen of approval.

Sakura played with the ends of his dark locks, squirming into place at the head of their bed as he moved to straddle her; the silky threads of her hair spreading out like a rosy halo around her face as Sasuke pressed himself to her once more. The pinkette arced up in time to meet with his lips in a searing kiss, tugging him down by the roots of his hair as she cradled his body between her parted thighs. Sasuke's laughter drowned in the depths of her throat, and the all too familiar burning of lust unfurled in his gut as he ground his growing erection against her clothed sex.

"Hnnghhhh…!" Her moan was long and insistent, rumbling in a soft echo in her chest as she rocked her hips in time with his, palms curling around a fistful of his chin length tresses as a means of anchoring him in place above her.

 _Friction_.

She craved it like nothing else, her veins pulsating with adrenaline as she gnawed on his bottom lip in a tentative tease that ripped a hiss from his parted orifice.

" _Fucking hell_ , Sakura…!" Sasuke growled gutturally, dark eyes flickering between burgundy and scarlet as he gyrated against her with due force, relishing in the spike of pleasure that shot down his spine and into his stomach alongside Sakura's bowing spine.

She pushed up into him, legs folding around his corded waist and inevitably forcing him deeper into the depths of her skin; every crevice, every exposed juncture of their bodies, moulded seamlessly together, and the pinkette's frame prickled with goosebumps as he pressed intimate kisses to the erogenous zones he had found after many thorough examinations between twisted bedsheets (amongst other places.)

Breaths coming out in sharp exhalations, Sakura rolled her hips in a senseless dance against his own, drawing her bottom lip between her teeth when she felt that wonderful molten spark beginning to ascend to the forefront of her being. Sasuke, noting her rapidly approaching climax through the acceleration of her breathing, movements and the spreading flush on her cheeks, was quick to encourage it; mouth melting over her thrumming pulse point as he slipped his warm, calloused hand down the plane between their bodies and past the lacy undergarments that restricted her bubbling excitement from being extinguished indefinitely.

She mewled loudly when his fingers met their slippery mark, and he vocalised his approval with a breathy groan as he reaccustomed himself to the careful ministrations needed to properly pleasure his lover. Sakura's knuckles were white with the strain of trying to surge towards the pinnacle she was seeking, green eyes clenched as tightly as her thighs against his hips as a long finger sunk indulgently into her convulsing entrance.

A sharp spasm in her bucking hips left her without air in her lungs, and she cried out hoarsely when his thumb settled over her twitching clitoris. She felt like she was going to die in a haze of vicious, mind-numbingly excruciating lust; spikes of wretched heat spreading like wildfire through her system until it was all centred around her pleasure and the hand giving it to her.

"If you bite down on your lip any harder than that, I'll have to confiscate it from you." Sasuke warned her with a sensual smirk and a baritone that dripped with promise, his voice a terse whisper that was soon drowned out by Sakura's wail of completion.

Pelvis still grinding out the last shred of sensate delight against his covered erection, Sakura gasped for oxygen like a woman starved, tears trekking their way down the corners of her eyes unwittingly as she gazed up at him like the universe was trapped in his hypnotic irises. He brushed his nose against hers, still thumbing her oversensitive protuberance with practiced precision as he prolonged her high for as long as he could. Sasuke eventually lifting his hips away from hers snapped Sakura out of her orgasm-induced haze, and she allowed her legs to fall away from his sides as he gratefully leaned out of arms reach from her tremulous figure.

His hand settled upon the waistline of his pants, his expression darkened with lust and the fluster of borderline ecstasy as he pushed them down inch by painful inch; Sakura hyperaware of every second that passed them by as she sat up on shaky arms to aid him in his task of getting unabashedly naked.

"Let me… Please." Sakura murmured sweetly, voice drenched in rapturous desire as she brushed her fingertips over the sharp contours of his abdominals, before she plaintively fingered the waistband of his black slacks.

Sasuke huffed softly, lips quirked in the ghost of a smile as he worked them against her own; tongue against teeth and gum, Sakura felt a deepening throb resonate at the core of her sex, and she rubbed her thighs together impatiently as she slipped the soft material down his thighs, over his knees and past his calves, before they finally met with the hardwood of their bedroom floor.

Sakura was pleasantly surprised to find that, when she parted for air, he was completely nude underneath his training pants—rarely did he ever go commando, unless he had no intentions of getting into a fight, which was a rarity in and of itself. Since he was _always_ in a fight of some kind, whether it be the noncommittal sparring sessions he had with Boruto; to the all out, no-holds-barred beat-downs with Naruto.

Of course, there was always _this_ kind of _wrestling_ that neither of the blondes could ever participate in; perhaps he had been anticipating more from her right for the get go?

Sasuke raised an eyebrow at her sly expression, his own mirth mirrored by hers as she wound her arms around his neck and settled astride him.

"Something tells me that Sasuke-kun has been planning for this for quite some time, ne…?" Sakura hummed humorously to herself, chuffed at the look of moderate consternation on his handsome face as he stared into her eyes with a levelled gaze.

"Perhaps. But more than me, I'm sure you've been pondering on it, hm? Having the opportunity _to fuck_ without any interruptions?" Sasuke rebutted her cheekiness with a vulgar twist of his lips as well as his hips, and Sakura gasped throatily as the tip of his hardened length brushed against the thin lace of her underwear.

There was always something enigmatically erotic about the raven haired Uchiha whenever he slipped into impropriety, and the pink haired Uchiha matriarch hurriedly sealed her lips over his—partly to shut him up, and partly because his crudity would lead to her inevitable undoing. Sasuke chuckled against her probing tongue, fighting for dominance over her impertinent mouth as he lowered her back against the mussed up sheets beneath them. They hadn't seen anything yet. Before the afternoon was through, Sasuke would ensure that they would no longer be suitable for bedtime.

Of that, he was absolutely certain.

Heart pounding beneath her exposed breasts, Sakura once again thrust up to meet with him in sweet decadence, her head lolling off to the side as she ground out her pleasure between parted lips. The fabric of her panties itched irritatingly against the smooth skin of his engorged phallus, and Sasuke made quick work of peeling them down her legs.

Realising his intent, Sakura raised her hips, Sasuke dropping a heated kiss against her navel as the first glimpse of coarse pink hair was revealed to his hungry eyes. He knew what he wanted; beyond the softened stretches of skin that were indicative of Sarada's birth, and beyond the full globes that were dusted with peachy protuberances that ached to be touched with tongue, teeth and fingertips, he wanted what he had burned for since the day he had left her to care for their baby.

Slipping the delicate material of her panties down and over her thighs, Sasuke pressed a hot trail of kisses down her legs; nose sweeping over her wet slit along the way and summoning a spastic jerk of her bucking hips in response.

"Nnnnghhh…!" Sakura groaned throatily, gnawing on her bruised bottom lip as she rolled her spine heavenward. Her husband's amusement was steadily mounting, the sadistic twist to his smirking lips sending an electric spark of heat straight into the slippery depths between her thighs as she cried out beseechingly for more.

"Tch… _Patience_ , honey. I'll make it all better in a minute." Sasuke crooned heatedly against the side of her kneecap, lips leaving their mark down every inch of her naked skin until her lacy undergarments were dangling precariously from the tips of his fingers.

"Oh pleeeeaasssee—!" Sakura keened animatedly, writhing against the dishevelled bedsheets as she ghosted her hands over her breasts; the clingy material of her bra was digging into the flesh beneath her exposed globes, and the sweet swell of temptation swept through her as she fought back the sudden urge to rip it right down the middle. A violent tide of desire surged through Sasuke's system at the unintentionally erotic display before him; from the vulgar spread of her legs to the inquisitive fingertips that were now playing a sensuous game of touch and tease with her throbbing nipples, Sakura made for quite the vision.

Her cheeks, darkened with lust and embarrassment, hollowed out every time she opened her mouth to moan aloud, and her emerald irises were hazed over with yearning as he placed another suggestive kiss to the inside of her thigh.

"Shhh. Since you asked so nicely…" The raven haired Uchiha trailed off softly, tenor dripping with patient amusement as he soothed her mounting wildfire with experienced tongue and teeth.

Sakura's jaw almost snapped from the sheer force of it falling open, a strangled cry leaving the recesses of her chest as he buried his head between her parted thighs and sucked her swollen treasure into the moist heat of his mouth. The sharp spike of pleasure that jolted up her spine set her body alight with waves of mounting rapture, and her left hand danced over the flesh of her naked tummy until her fingers were drowning in inky darkness.

Her right hand remained firmly in place over her breast, rapidly tweaking the hardened nub as she rocked her pelvis in time with his methodical ministrations. There was only so much she could do to stimulate herself when he was away; and thus this all seemed like a sensory overload the more vigorously he drank her in with swift strokes against the trembling petal of her sex.

Sakura's toes indented themselves deeper still into the plush mattress beneath her squirming figure, tears pooling in her eyes as the ocean of liquid fire in her gut burst apart into an uncontrollable blaze of mind-numbing ecstasy. The rapid pulsations of her coming undone for him rippled sensually against his probing tongue, and he groaned between parted lips as he grazed his teeth against her shrinking clit.

Sakura emitted a sound stuck between a breathy sigh and an excited gasp, her mouth perpetually slackened with orgasmic bliss as she gyrated her pelvis in order to extend the fickle sensation a little longer. Sasuke slipped an impertinent finger in to the hilt of her fluctuating walls, scissoring about amidst the fleshy tremors as he sought out her most potent pleasure spot to help her find that elusive finish.

And when he found it, he fingered against it relentlessly, Sakura's pitch rising into a surprised, fevered shriek as she curled around his ministrations like they were sacred; his name an endless mantra on her swollen lips as she pleaded for release.

He was all too happy to oblige her, and with another harsh suck on her hypersensitive bundle of nerves, she came spiralling down off the precipice once more, her keen of completion long and loud as she pinched her aching nipple with enough force to leave it bruised. Whole body tingling with pleasure, the pink haired Uchiha barely had a moment to register Sasuke's presence above her until his lips were sealed firmly over hers, his folded forearm supporting his weight as he curled it beneath her silky tresses and wound calloused fingers through aforementioned hair.

Her thighs came up to cradle his hips as he sunk even further into her, his mouth working wonders against the bared skin of her neck as he pressed his tongue against her hammering pulse point. Sakura tipped her head back to give him a better vantage point, and he hummed in approval against her trachea even as he pushed his engorged length against her dripping slit in the insinuation of something more substantial—and how she wished he wouldn't be such a fucking tease and _take her already_!

"Mou, Sa— _ah_!—suke-kunnnn, _ohhhhhh_ …!" She sighed resonantly, her pleasured exclamation bringing a smirk to his lips as he continued to tease her puckering entrance with idle thrusts that were solely for the benefit of prolonging their torment.

Sakura, amidst revelling in his torturous idea of foreplay, gripped his left shoulder a little too powerfully considering the current situation, and for its battered appearance; the ghost of phantom pain trickling down the empty limb as he dropped his face into the crook of her neck and hissed quietly. Going ramrod stiff, the pinkette was quick to press anxious kisses to the sore flesh, noting the faint yellowed tint of old bruises—most probably from his last sparring session with Naruto—surfacing under her brutal death grip.

"Oh honey, I'm _so_ sorry! I'm such an idiot, I should know by now how to control this stupid strength of mine—oh my god, you're _covered_ in bruises!" She rambled incessantly, Sasuke chuckling into the hollow that her shoulder provided as he pressed a tender kiss against the pale flesh.

"I'm fine, Sakura. It's nothing serious." He responded softly, smiling against her sweaty skin as she ran soothing healing chakra through his system.

She worried far too much over him for her own good.

Silly woman.

 _His_ woman.

"Of course it is! You can barely support your own weight right now—are you sure you aren't hurt anywhere else?" Sakura retorted stubbornly, fingers pressing against his ribs until he flinched under her fine-tuned touch.

"You're a terrible liar, Sasuke-kun! Why didn't you say anything earlier? You don't need to be in pain, especially not _now_!" She continued firmly, her cheeks still flushed from their close proximity as she pressed a kiss to the base of his throat.

"Worried I can't finish?" Sasuke chuckled with great satisfaction over the needy quality to her voice, pulling back to look her in the eye with mounting interest regarding her reaction to his words. Sakura pouted, pinching his cheek gently before she wound her fingers into his dark locks and addressed him without missing a beat.

"Not at all. If you must know, I would have topped this time to save you the strain." She quipped huffily with puffed out cheeks, the straightforwardness of her risqué statement causing one of her husband's finely manicured eyebrows to rise in surprise.

"Oh really now? Feeling adventurous, are we?"

" _Maybe_ … It all depends on how sore you _really_ are right now. You know how… _rough_ I can get." Sakura mused softly, mirth clear in her voice as she locked intense viridian with endless obsidian and smiled shrewdly up at his humoured expression.

Sasuke brushed his lips against the tip of her nose, smirking as she scrunched up her face in disappointment—his reaction was less enthusiastic than she thought it would be, especially since she had summoned the nerve (kind of) to take the reins from him. He chuckled then, lips parting as he trailed his hand suggestively down her side; over her breast, ribcage, tummy, until it rested against her hip.

"You want to have your way with me, huh…? An interesting notion. One I'm happy to indulge." And with that, he flipped them over, rolling into her position on the warm mattress as she looked down at him with doe green eyes.

Well. This was… _Fuck_.

Heart jumpstarting a million miles a minute, Sakura held firm in her convictions as Sasuke's dark bangs fell away from his forehead. Hot damn, he was just _gorgeous_. The pinkette couldn't believe how lucky she was; and this was constantly reaffirmed every time he walked through their front door and greeted her with a warm smile on his beautiful face.

Said man bit back his inane urge to laugh at the startled quality her visage had adopted, knowing full well that she was surprised—after all, he rarely ever handed over his control to another. He preferred to take the lead in everything he did, and so the fact that he had so easily conceded to her wilful proposition made her heart flutter as she bit her lip once more.

"Honestly, Sakura. It drives me _insane_ when you do that. I'm gonna die wishing that was my lip in your mouth…" Sasuke simpered playfully, Sakura's cheeks burning with abasement even as she leaned down and tugged his top lip between her pearly whites.

"Hm. Much better." He continued roguishly, smirking as he slanted his mouth against hers, his rosy haired wife groaning as she rocked her hips against his aching member. He hissed at the slippery heat entrenched there, and he pushed back to increase the intensity of the motion, Sakura's small hands resting against his pectorals and fingers thumbing his nipples until they were raw from sensate delight. His hand gripped her waist almost painfully as she peeled herself away from him, her breaths ragged as he observed her slowly making her way down his muscular physique in a trail of pink.

Her tongue slipped out to taste the lingering perspiration on his skin, the throbbing at the base of her sex rapidly blazing to life once more into a raging inferno as she left a trail of searing kisses against his abdomen; the cool satin veil of her hair brushing over the oversensitive ridges of his erection and causing a spasm in the thigh closest to her wandering mouth. He grunted when he felt her smiling against his naked flesh, curling his fingers into a fist in the blanket beneath him so as to prevent himself from reasserting his dominance over her.

She wanted to have her fill of cock-teasing?

So be it.

He would only make her burn hotter for him when she was satisfied.

Sakura blew out a puff of air, the warmth of her exhalation raising the hairs on the back of the raven haired Uchiha's neck as she glanced up at him through a cascade of rosy locks and with mischief in her eyes. Sasuke cocked another eyebrow in her direction, expression unreadable as she brushed her lips against the head of his penis in the whisper of a kiss. His resolve to remain carefully aloof to her ministrations, however, quickly unravelled when she ran the tip of her tongue up and over the length of him, his growl deep and primal as she lapped up the pearlescent beads of fluid leaking out of the small slit with a coquettish smile on her lips.

She noted how hard his knuckles were straining against his skin, how white his fist was as he clenched down on his alpha male tendencies with all the willpower he could bear to muster, and her chest filled with unbridled warmth at how considerate he was being of her.

It was easy for him to give her pleasure; he wanted her to know how much he loved her, even if his words fell short of informing her of his affection, because he knew he didn't deserve her even though he _had_ her.

He had _always_ had her, right from the very beginning.

Sasuke taking the initiative in the bedroom was an expectancy for him—her happiness, in all of its forms, all revolved around _him_ , and so he could never fail to meet with those high expectations, because she deserved the whole world on a platter, and more. Always more.

So to surrender his control so easily—even if it wasn't exactly the first time—made her heart swell with love. He was such a sweetheart it hurt sometimes.

She didn't keep him waiting like he thought she would; one thing Sasuke had learned over the years was when she was stripped bare was the fact that she was absolutely carnal in the art of elusive teasing. She had always liked to make sure he had suffered her torment while he was away travelling before she caved and gave them what they both craved for, just so he would prolong his stays with her a little longer.

He distinctly recalled certain homecomings where they hadn't left their apartment for days, let alone their bed; but they were absolved like a knife to the gut as Sakura's lips sheathed themselves around the head of his erection.

He ground his teeth together, hips jerking in surprise when she hollowed out her cheeks and sucked, _hard_ ; barely managing to suppress his groan of approval as he threaded her choppy locks between his fingers and tugged on them insistently. Saliva dribbled out of the corners of her mouth and trickled down his throbbing girth, her green eyes deliciously dark and hooded as she took as much of him into her moist cavern as she could before she grasped what was left of him with her right palm; her left was smoothed out upon his navel, propping her up as she deep-throated him with delicate precision.

Sasuke swore prolifically at the sharp jolt of pleasure that rocketed through his system, back arcing a little higher off of the bed as she squeezed the base of his cock with a little more force than necessary. It was the kind of ecstasy that already burned to the point of pain, and her grip on him only enhanced his need for gratification a thousandfold.

" _Fuck_!" His eyes, several shades darker in their intensity, sought out Sakura, whose head bobbed in measured strokes that were matched by her closed fist, and the combination of wet heat and blatant friction was killing him. The sight alone, of her getting him off, was enough to have his skeleton rattling inside of him, and his hips bucked at a particularly vigorous pulse of lips, teeth and palm all working in sync to push him over the edge.

Before he could reach his peak, Sakura removed her magical little orifice away from his very stiff erection, and he hissed in displeasure as he opened his eyes to glare at her—his expression quickly morphing into a mixture of stunned expectation as Sakura straddled him with trembling legs and without further ado, impaled herself on his length.

The low and fervent keen that left her lips stoked the fire in both of their loins, and the slippery heat spilling around him was enough confirmation as to why she had stopped half way through sucking him off.

Clearly she couldn't wait any longer, and his ego inflated to magnificent heights as he watched her ride him from his place against the cushions. Her bra was still tugged down beneath her breasts, restricting their movements to staccato bounces every time she pushed down onto him; and Sasuke relished in the pinkness of her nipples in contrast to her flushed cheeks and hair as his hand came to cup her hip in the hopes of guiding them both to orgasm. Sakura threw her head back and cried out at the sharp thrust of her husband's hips against her, the walls of her most sacred place quivering as she tiptoed towards her peak.

A breathy chuckle left said man's lips, and she peered down at him through vision clouded with tears; this was going to be _big_. She could feel it in every molecule of her being.

"Wh— _ah_!—at— _oh god_ —?" Sakura exclaimed between pleasured exhalations and fervent prayers whispered through shaky gasps for more; her pelvis rolling of its own volition against his as she took in every last inch of him and teetered forward to enhance the friction between them. Sasuke smirked up at her trembling form, feeling the distinct ripples of bliss beginning to form in the apex of her thighs as she clenched around him for dear life, his hand sliding from her waist to the front of her drenched sex.

He thumbed her clitoris, revelling in the way her back bowed toward his touch and the way her mouth fell open in a soundless gasp, as he addressed her with a deeply seductive baritone that threatened to be her undoing.

"Nothing. I'm just admiring the view." He drank her in then as she met his gaze with mortified green irises, but it was all short-lived as she spread her legs further apart to receive him even deeper.

She sunk down to press fevered kisses to his chest even as she struggled to support her weight with her shaking arms. Embarrassment was outweighed by her need for climax, and her keens rose in pitch and volume as she buried her hands in his hair and kissed him—her tender nipples twitching with a soreness that always came in stride with her pulsating desires for him as they rubbed Sasuke's pectorals raw with every lurch of her body against his.

"Tch…! Come for me, baby."

His arm wrapped around her back, hand splayed over her spine in an imitation of possessiveness as she speared herself upon him for the final time. A shockwave of indescribable decadence washed over her, resonating endlessly in the interconnected bundle of nerves within her, and she sung his name like a mantra against his lips as she rode out the sensations that were coursing their way through her veins with broken jerks of her hips.

The raven haired man pressed his mouth to her temple in a hard kiss that lingered there long after he had moved it elsewhere on her body as he cupped her bottom and gyrated his hips a little harder against her fluctuating walls; the inevitable suction and slippery warmth driving him towards his end. Sakura continued to rock against him, helping his climax along with a particularly strong downward thrust of her hips, ecstasy sparking anew within her core as he groaned aloud—head lolling back into the pillows beneath him as his body coiled with tension.

A quiet whimper slipped out between her parted lips as she felt a trickle of heat fill her to the brim, and she shuddered around his softening length—bared flesh prickling with sweat and plateauing fluster as she allowed her arching from to melt into his gradually relaxing posture.

Both robbed of their ability to breathe evenly, they lay there, panting but fulfilled, Sasuke's hand rubbing soothing circles against her naked back as she nuzzled into the crook of his shoulder affectionately. Placing a lazy kiss against the smooth ivory of his skin, Sakura allowed her legs to straighten out until they were pressed against the outsides of his, their pelvises still fixed firmly together as she massaged his scalp with gentle fingertips.

She was more comfortable than she had been in a very long time, and she would make it her mission in life to ensure that she got to pony him at least once every other night of the week. Although the sex was mind-blowing (in more ways than one), the pinkette's favourite part was this—getting to lay in his arm and hold him. It was what reassured her that _this_ was _real_ , and not just a very vivid recount of steamy nights long since passed.

Sasuke had always been a man of few words, and even fewer moments of genuine affection—at least in the presence of others—so when she had the luxury of cuddling with him without him having the need for space apart, she monopolised it with every fibre of her being.

He was getting a little better about the affection part, at least. When Sarada had been a baby, Sakura could barely ever get a moment to hold her because Sasuke had been so unequivocally besotted with everything about her that she had to be pried from his arm to be fed. And when she had begun to learn to walk and talk, he could barely contain his pleasure; mostly because she had tottered straight into his legs and cooed out an unbearably cute _"Papa!"_ as he had looked on in dumbfounded wonder.

Sakura had lost some much loved lingerie that day, all in the wake of his desire to have another baby to fuss over with all of the love in his heart.

And even now, he was quick to lift Sarada into his arm for a lingering embrace, pressing his lips to her forehead as he settled down on the couch with her to talk about her day. She was the centre of his universe, and he always had time for her, no matter how tired he was or what a shitty day he had had; and Sakura could barely contain the love she felt for her two most important treasures even as she brushed her nose against his neck.

Her husband smiled to himself, dark eyes fluttering open as he gazed down at her flushed face with a touch of awe. Even now, he couldn't believe that she was his. He had been so lucky in love that sometimes he had to pinch himself to make sure he wasn't stuck in some grand illusion. Sakura was irreplaceable to him, just as their daughter was. He wouldn't be able to function without them.

And he was glad that he would never have to.

"I love you." Sakura mumbled against his sweaty shoulder, left hand moving to cup his cheek as she met his soft eyes with her own.

He cradled the back of her head with careful fingertips, like she would fall apart in his arms after such a raw and vulnerable coupling, and he reciprocated her sweetness with a chaste kiss that had her heart fluttering chaotically in her chest.

"I love you more." Was his only response, the genuine adoration lining his tone bringing tears to her eyes as he slowly rolled her onto her back and settled atop her.

 _So much… you have no idea how deep I've fallen._

His last thoughts were a dying refrain on his lips as he pushed into her again.

And again.

And again.

As if to pound it into her body where words forever failed him.

 _ **I love you.**_

* * *

Sakura awoke several hours later, Sasuke's naked limbs draped over her tired body as he slept soundly for the first time in years. She had lost count of the number of times he had bent her body to his will after the fourth intimacy, and she felt her cheeks darken with a blush as she took note of her current state. Covered in hickeys, sweat and semen, she was a sight for sore eyes, and she stealthily slipped out of bed in order to clean herself up; making sure she didn't wake her slumbering lover as she covered herself up and made herself suitably presentable.

It was just after five-thirty, and she had just under an hour to prep dinner before Sara-chan arrived home. Smacking her cheeks lightly to shake off the rapturous indecency she had indulged in over the course of the last couple of hours, Sakura slipped downstairs and made her way into the kitchen; pulling out the vegetable stock and meat that she was going to cook with as she pondered upon her options. Sasuke had never been a fussy eater, but she knew what he liked and what he _loved_ , and so she set to work making a spread of all of his favourites.

The sound of the knife against the cutting board was of great comfort to her, for she needed the monotony of motion to keep her thoughts from straying into licentiousness. As things were now, she could barely stand, the numb pulsations of lingering orgasm echoing in her sex even as she shuffled about her daily routine. Thinking about fucking her husband, although completely normal and something she entertained on a second by second basis every day, right now, while in possession of a weapon that could remove her of her acquaintance with her fingers, was an admittedly risky and foolish thing to do.

But it became harder to focus on the task at hand whenever she even shifted her stance, for her underwear chafed against her dampening folds and forced a soft sigh from between her lips as she tortured herself by not remedying the problem immediately. Instead she continued to cook; ten excruciating minutes bleeding into thirty, upon which she very nearly caved to the temptation, before that same magical hand that belonged to the amazing man she loved so dearly descended upon her hip and pulled her back until she was pressed flush to his stomach.

His lips danced over her pulse point as he greeted her with a husky "Smells good," and she melted into his embrace as he looked down at her with scarlet irises.

He had been tracking Sarada's movements from the moment he had woken up, and finding that neither his precious daughter nor his beloved wife were within proximity to him left him feeling a little bitter. But that quickly changed when he went downstairs, pulling on his slacks and a casual (easier to remove) shirt on his way out of their bedroom.

The distinct aroma of Sakura's cooking—best in the world, hands down—wafted throughout the house, and his lips quirked when he realised that she really _was_ making all of his favourites tonight. Birthday or not, this was a rare treat, and he anticipated it with relish as he stepped into the threshold of the kitchenette; only to stop dead in his tracks when he saw his petite lover shifting in clear discontent, hand dancing around her hip as she rubbed her thighs together in such a way that it was plain as day what she was thinking about doing.

He couldn't hide his amused smirk even if he tried, and he sidled over to her restless form—bringing him back to the current situation at hand.

"Are you alright, Sakura? You seem… tense." Sasuke questioned with a hidden smile in her hair, arm folding around her waist until his hand was palming her clothed tummy; he took a moment to admire her white sundress, emblazoned with the Uchiha crest even though he couldn't see it, and he couldn't have been more proud to have her as his wife. Said woman stiffened imperceptibly, but he wasn't one of the most powerful shinobi in existence for nothing—picking up on her every movement came part and parcel with being in love with her, and so he raised a mocking eyebrow in her direction when she snapped her gaze away quickly.

"I-I… I-It's nothing, Sasuke-kun! Not important, not like today—I mean, it _is_ your birthday and— _ohhhhhh_!" Cutting off her impending verbal diarrhoea, Sasuke pressed his middle finger against her quivering clit, which shrunk under his touch as she gripped the kitchen countertop with enough force to leave dents, her body falling forward as she felt him press his semi-hard cock to her covered rear.

"Hn. So you're still not quite there yet, huh? My apologies. I'll rectify that right now." Sasuke muttered gutturally into the shell of her ear, sending a pulse of heat straight into her drenched sex as he tugged her panties down; lifting her up against the polished wood of their dining room table and propping her against its surface as he whipped the flimsy material off of her legs and dropped it to the floor, well and truly forgotten.

"S-S-Sasuke-kun! What are you—we can't—Sara-chan will be home soon— _aaaaaahh_!" Sakura's fluster mounted by the second as she tried to berate her husband for his recklessness, but that all went out the window when he slid a calloused finger into her slick passage; thumbing her aching nub with deft strokes that left her sobbing for completion.

"W-We _eat_ on this table, _oh goddddd_ —!" She tried again, eyes practically rolling into the back of her skull as he pushed in another appendage to soften her up for penetration—even though it was more than apparent that she was already ready for him. Sasuke chuckled, pressing feverish kisses against her mouth and jaw as he prolonged her torment for a moment longer.

"We do. I wanted to have dessert now, seeing as Sarada can't have you like I can." Sasuke mused languidly, removing his hand from her fleshy inner walls as he hooked the frisky appendage beneath her left thigh, lifting her leg and hitching it up against his shoulder as he nudged her other thigh apart with his imposing stature and unzipped his fly. And before Sakura could protest to his teasing tone, he slipped into her with a particularly rough thrust, the pinkette shrieking in surprise even as desire rippled through her like electrified water.

Breathing erratic, Sakura gyrated against him with fervour, desperation seeping into her tone as she moaned in his ear for more. He pushed into her as deeply as he could, pelvis quickening in its movements as his eyes found the clock across the room from him.

6:18p.m. Well shit.

"Sorry honey, gotta make this fast." Sasuke panted hotly against her shoulder, pressing his lips against the sweaty flesh located there as he pushed her flat against the tabletop and bore down on her fluctuating walls with sharpened precision.

Every ridge of his hard length rubbed her closer to orgasm, and she found herself climbing towards that high far too quickly; her mouth falling open in absolute mortification as she noted that they had less than ten minutes to finish before their child walked in on them fucking _on the kitchen table_. With the awkwardness of his position, Sasuke couldn't help her to come with his hand, and as it was the only thing keeping him from burying his face in her breasts (not at all an unpleasant notion right now), he wouldn't have been able to slide it between them even if he wouldn't have minded the view from down there.

He knew that if he had an extra few minutes, he could get her there relatively quickly without the need for external stimulation; but not on such a short leash. Sarada's chakra was faint, but getting closer to them, and he really didn't want to have to explain himself to his daughter why it was he was fucking her mother where they ate their daily meals together.

That was an unnecessary complication to their already messy—but bettered—relationship.

Sakura took the initiative, one hand travelling between their clothed bodies whilst the other wound itself in Sasuke's damp locks and tugged him down for a kiss. Her fingers met their mark, and she groaned into his mouth as she tweaked the hypersensitive nub with her index and middle fingers; scarcely able to breathe between his punishing thrusts, her haphazard self-stimulation, their heated lip-lock and their very uncomfortable position.

Her left thigh was pressing into her chest, stretched over his firm shoulder whilst her remaining leg was wrapped around his waist and steadily inching higher up as her spine was wracked with tentative spasms. His own weight, all muscle and power, also rested upon her, deepening her pleasure whilst also making thrusting back against him nay implausible, and she fought for more friction with rapid swirls of finger and nail against her pleasure centre.

And when she found her momentum, she plunged over the edge of ecstasy, her wail but a gasp as she went hoarse from crying out so evocatively all afternoon. Sasuke followed tout suite, stiffening against her as he spilled his seed into the depths of her trembling passage and hissed into her hairline.

The fractured pumping of his hips helped to extend and build upon Sakura's climax, and she shuddered when he left her empty once more, already missing the way he filled her with warmth as he erected himself and righted his clothing. His wife took a brief moment to recompose herself, her breaths short and sharp as she struggled to support her own weight, and Sasuke took that as his opportunity to pilfer her underwear whilst she was unawares.

Stuffing them into his pocket with a casual kind of ease that made many envious, he moved to help Sakura to her feet once more, yanking her dress back down her hips before he brushed the frazzled strands of her pink hair from her face and tucked them behind her ear. He pecked her little diamond with twitching lips, revelling in her dazed smile as he bent down to her level and kissed her once more; pulling away from her when he heard the front door open.

"Mama, Papa, I'm home!" Clearing his throat, Sasuke called out to her, welcoming her back whilst he drew suggestive arcs against the small of his wife's back. Sakura sucked in a harsh breath, realising when she went to greet her daughter that her panties were anywhere but where they were supposed to be, and she threw Sasuke a dirty glare when she noted his unabashed smirk directed straight at her pelvic line.

He slipped past her, carefully evading her and the sharp knife on the nearby countertop as he sought out his daughter. She was stepping out of her sandals and adjusting her glasses when she caught sight of an approaching figure draped in black, and she grinned when she looked up and saw her father walking in a beeline towards her.

"Papa!" Her bright expression softened every hard line in his face, and he smiled softly down at her as she rushed towards him and threw her arms around his waist. He ran his hand in a tender sweep through her thick black tresses, relishing in the feel of her body against his as he bent down and lifted her up in one effortless sweep of his arm. Sarada wore his colours well, but he lived for her exuberance; for it was so like her mother, his wife, to be so unconditionally happy to see him.

"Happy Birthday, Papa." She continued quietly, face a little pinker than before as she pressed a chaste kiss to his cheek. Sasuke looked mildly surprised, mollified by her sweet gesture as he brushed his nose against hers and thanked her. All the while Sakura watched them from the opening to the kitchen, beaming like an idiot even as she subtly edged closer to Sasuke's pocket.

It would look a little strange if she had to go to their bedroom in the middle of welcoming their baby home—it was the first thing she did when Sasuke wasn't home, after all.

Catching sight of Sakura in his peripherals, Sasuke smirked, sidestepping her approaching form with ease as he made his way into the living room with Sarada in tow.

"Eh? Papa, what…? Oh Mama! I'm back!" When Sarada's confused eyes fell upon her father's amused countenance, she had been unsure of what to make of him; it all fell into place (sort of) when she saw her mother standing off to the side with a severely frustrated expression etched into the planes of her face. Sakura snapped to attention, her irritation lost in favour of uninhibited pleasure at the sight of her daughter's cheery disposition.

"Welcome back, sweetheart. I hope you're hungry! Papa was about to _help me in the kitchen_ with the food, so can you please go wash up first?" Sakura exclaimed sweetly, pressing a kiss to her forehead as she cupped her face with one hand and discreetly pinched Sasuke on the thigh with the other. To his credit, he didn't even flinch when she did so, but she caught the flickering of scarlet in his ebony irises as he lowered Sarada to the floor and followed Sakura into the kitchen without a word of protest.

When out of earshot, said pinkette jabbed her finger ruthlessly into her hubby's chest, embarrassment colouring her cheeks a delicate shade of crimson as he smiled wolfishly at her irked expression.

"Give me my fucking panties, you fucking asshole!" Sakura hissed venomously, every inch of her as pink as her hair as he gazed down at her with mounting mirth.

"You kiss our daughter with that mouth?" Sasuke retorted in mock horror, feigning innocence even as she lunged for his pants. He twisted her around so that he was behind her, nearly laughing at her murderous visage as he kissed the top of her head.

"Patience, Sakura. You'll get into my pants again soon enough." He bit his lip to catch his sudden impulse to chuckle aloud when Sakura's mouth fell open in disbelief, comprehension dawning on her even as she invaded his personal space once again.

"I kiss plenty of people with this mouth you love so much! And _like hell_ you're getting any after this stunt—" Sakura spat softly, her chest heaving as she spun on her heel in order to face him once more; her speech cut short as he slanted his mouth over hers in a scorching kiss that left her tingling all over.

He parted from her, forehead resting against hers as she gnawed on her bottom lip for the umpteenth time that day; her gusto had left her the moment his mouth had descended over hers, and now she was just a flustered mess anticipating more.

"Lip-biting _again_ , Sa-ku-ra? You _know_ what that does to me…" Sasuke trailed off suggestively, smiling sensuously into her sparkling green eyes as she blushed in supplication to his every word. He leaned further down, pressing his lips to her ear as he uttered something so profoundly explicit that her whole body throbbed in response.

"Besides, what need do you have of these," he fingered his slacks pocket with little flourish, lacy panties peeking out from the top as he continued to speak, "when soon I'll be _fucking your brains out_ …?"

He punctuated his statement with a flick of his tongue against her pounding pulse, and she juddered with repressed delight as he erected himself once more and tipped her head back.

Sakura cupped his cheeks, taking the initiative as she stood on her toes to kiss him, smiling against his mouth as he cradled her neck with tender fingers.

Unbeknownst to the two of them, a pair of bespectacled eyes watched their final interaction with growing fluster; unsure of what exactly had provoked this sickeningly sweet display of affection, but undeniably happy for it.

After all, what was ever rational about being in love?

* * *

 _ **~Owarimashita~**_

* * *

 **Ending Remarks:** _I like to think that Sakura was what Sasuke wanted for dinner._

 _And he got plenty of seconds, rest assured._

 _Please leave a review and let me know what you thought!_

 _Until next time!_

-x- **R** _i_ n-x-


End file.
